


Breeze

by Angel_Negra



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and his Tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

The first thing Akira notices when he gets home is that Jin's been over again. He thinks he should regret giving both Jin and Ryouko keys to his apartment, but the nights they spent practically living in each other's pockets after Karin died are still fresh in Akira's mind. He doesn't feel guilty any more, well not much, because the others understand him so well. But he's very careful not to push them too far away. Just as careful as they've been about their boundaries too.

And so when Jin floats in, Akira will come home to a pile of half finished drawings on his coffee table, several bottles of milk tea in his fridge and if he's lucky, only a shirt missing. If he's unlucky, Jin borrows a whole outfit, including underwear. Tenma always teases him more when Jin ships it all back to him, and then slips some condoms into Akira's lab coat when he's not looking.

Ryouko tends to leave him a few store bought bentos, and his books are always put back in the wrong order. She doesn't borrow clothes, but she will use his shower and leaves the towel draped over the back of his only chair. Akira knows she's hinting that he get more furniture, and he will eventually when it stops being funny at her frustration at his apparent obtuseness.

Akira doesn't have keys to Jin or Ryouko's apartments, but he doesn't need them to make his presence known. He calls take out places on his breaks and sends food over to Jin, who's usually working as late as Akira. He used to send the orders to Jin's office, but Jin's just as likely to be at Akira's, so he's taken to calling Tenma to deliver the food. Tenma's got a magical ability to find each and every GranSazer when he wants to, not that anyone else can figure out how he does it.

For Ryouko, Akira will either steal Jin's keys and send them over to her, or he'll try to time his breaks for when her classes finish for the day. Ever since she bonded with Naoto, he has fun calling her up to update her on Naoto's current location. He likes hearing her little huff of annoyance.

The times they all manage to be in Akira's apartment at once are nice. It's never even close to as loud as the Fire Tribe can get, but they have their own ways of pestering each other and showing affection. For all the dangers implied in the need for GranSazers to awaken, Akira is grateful for his Tribe all the same. They are the best friends he'd been looking for all his life.

End


End file.
